


Tony Said 'No'

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in the movie-verse, years before Iron Man 1.</p><p>Tony goes to a conference and is the recipient of entirely unwanted female attention. It doesn't get as far as actual rape. Tony really isn't in danger of that, but it's close enough I fear it might be triggery for victims of sexual assault, so be wary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Said 'No'

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

At first Tony didn't really notice her. He was doing the smiling, carefully flattering without committing S.I. to anything contractually binding, thing at the conference, and there were a lot of people who came up to try to interest him in their particular pet project to change the world. He tries really hard not to listen because there's only so much stupid he can take, and to keep eye contact and body language neutral and friendly because he'd promised Pepper he wouldn't _be rude_ , and frankly this is exhausting, and would go better if he had a scotch or dozen, and he could also use some antiseptic hand gel because a lot of these people have sticky palms. He never liked hand-shaking anyway. Way too germy, and yes, he knows that's irrational considering all the types of body contact he enjoys, but those are _friendly_ germs, not stranger germs, hush, he's allowed to be eccentric.

But the third time the bright-eyed, petite woman in the very, very decollete black dress puts her hand on his sleeve to catch his attention, he gets the idea that this is star-struck admiration, not an advocate for mung-bean power or environmentally safe condoms, which actually isn't a bad idea, and he tries to make a mental note of it, but she's not just invading his personal space to touch, she's actually _stroking_ his sleeve, which strikes him as really creepy. He detaches himself from her clutch with a polite smile, goes to the nearest lecture hall, sits at the first empty seat and pulls out his StarkPad to take notes, which is generally accepted conference-ese for 'I'm not here to socialize'. Not that he has anything against socializing, but you know, he just doesn't feel like it right now. The lecture actually turns out to be fascinating, and he's distracted by the slideshow illustrations, so he doesn't pay attention to someone coming in to sit next to him.

And then there's a hand reaching inside his jacket, caressing his chest, actually _pinching his nipple_. "Jesus!" Tony can't help the exclamation and the startled jerk, which draws attention from other people. He pushes her hand away, yes, it's little ms grabby hands back at him. "Stop it!" he says, pushing her hands away again, as she comes right back at him. Maybe she's drunk, or more likely drugged, he doesn't smell any alcohol. Either way, this is just making him really uncomfortable. "People are staring at us!"

"Oh, Tony," she says, and there's no slurring, no signs of chemical influence, and yes, he's pretty much an expert on spotting the signs. "I just want to be friendly. Really friendly." She leans over with both hands on his knees and is practically climbing into his lap. He pushes her back into her own seat. "OH, TONY, NOT SO ROUGH!" she says, really, really loudly.

The man at the podium clears his throat and talks into his microphone. "Mr. Stark, will you kindly conduct your extracurricular activities elsewhere." It's not a request.

Tony is furious and embarrassed, and damn it, _trapped_. He says to the woman, "I don't know what you're after, but if you don't want us both thrown out of the conference, you'll stop this."

She makes a pouty face at him, which under other circumstances would be cute, as she is a very attractive woman, but people have cameras, of course they do, and there are flashes as they take snaps of her straddling his lap and oh, shit, Pepper is going to be furious, and how the hell is he going to explain that he did NOT want this. "But we'd be thrown out together, Tony. It would be romantic!"

Ok, she's certifiably not right in the head, that's it. Or maybe hired by Hammer to make him look like an idiot. She finally gets off of him, and he breathes a sigh of relief, but that only lasts a moment, because two beefy men from conference security are standing at the end of the aisle, giving _him_ disapproving looks. He surrenders to the inevitable and gets up to leave. She latches onto his arm again, playing up the pouty face and pixy cuteness, so he can't brush her off, not while so many eyes and cameras are focused on them. He gives the security men a patented 'Tony Stark, I do what I want', grin, and leaves the lecture hall with the woman clinging to him.

Once they're in a less crowded area, but still there are people; it's a very well-attended conference, Tony turns to her and says quietly, "What do you want? This is embarrassing, for both of us."

"Oh, I don't mind at all, Tony," she says and god, she wriggles, actually wriggles against him, and what usually feels pleasant is nothing more than a personal invasion. Then she makes her eyes huge and Jesus, she's sniffling and pulling tears out of nowhere and trying to pull him down for a kiss which winds up sloppily on his neck, and her lipstick smells like cheap wax and perfume, the smell is actually making him nauseated.

"What is _wrong_ with you? Can't you take 'no' for an answer? How about 'Hell, no'?" Damn but he wishes she was an Amazon, six foot of martial arts trained killer, then he wouldn't be getting all the dirty looks from passers by. Maybe. He's Tony Stark, he has a reputation as a heart-breaker, which is grossly exaggerated. He never promises anything more than he delivers, and he doesn't seduce the innocent or the unwilling. Not his fault if they expect morning after cuddles and _dates_. And there are her hands again reaching into his jacket. She's so damn tiny he could break her in two, and she's so damn out of control anything less than bruising force seems unlikely to get through to her. The very idea of beating a woman makes him feel sick to his stomach. He twists away from her and practically runs for the nearest men's lavatory, ignoring her attempt to stop him. So he'll look like an idiot and there are cameras flashing, but man, he needs to wash the feel of her hands off of him. He physically feels dirty.

He feels a little better after washing his hands and face. He catches his breath and then goes over to the urinal, unzips, pulls himself out, relaxes and lets it go. A good piss always makes him feel better. He hears the door around the corner open, but thinks nothing of it, men have been coming and going ever since he entered. He hears footsteps next to him, but urinal courtesy keeps him from glancing to the side. He just hopes it isn't someone wanting an autograph. Fans can be very, very strange.

And then there's a small, cold hand on his dick. Tony jumps and hits against the wall, and there's more camera flashes, and men are looking over the stalls at him and this crazy, crazy woman who _has him by the dick_ with her sharp fingernails digging in so he can't even pull away without it hurting a hell of a lot more than is remotely kinky fun even with someone he _wants_ to touch him intimately. "Let go!"

"Oh, Tony," she says with a seductive purr, "you know you love showing off." She squeezes a little and he goes totally still. "Remember last week, the triplets in the fountain?"

Yeah. They'd had a good time, totally agreed upon and enthusiastically joined in, and he'd even paid to have the fountain sterilized afterward. But no one's looking at him with sympathy. It's more... jealousy and smug grins, like 'oh, you dog, look what you can get women to do'. He opens his mouth to protest and then realizes that'll only make it worse. Yeah, he could really lodge a complaint for sexual harassment, and be emasculated in the press, that'd do S.I.'s stock a world of good, particularly in macho military eyes. Obi would be so proud of him. He lifts his chin. "Yeah, honey, you're right. But I didn't bring enough for the whole class, and teacher will shout at us." He pulls his keycard out of his pocket and dangles it in front of her. "Why don't you go up to the penthouse suite and wait for me. You know, I've got a few more boring lectures to catch." He grins his best, shiniest smile for the cameras and watches her take the bait. Thank god he'd left everything of importance locked up in the hotel safe. He doesn't care if she steals his clothes and luggage. He'll burn anything that's left, anyway.

She runs out of the lavatory, giggling and swinging the keycard like a trophy.

Tony resists the urge to vomit, and the nearly as strong urge to scrub his dick with soap and the hottest water available. He straightens himself up, puts on his invisible armor and heads for the hotel bar for a bit of liquid courage. He's got a talk to give on integrated circuits; he can't just get another room and take a hot bath and pretend this didn't happen. People will be looking at him, and thinking about... well, you know what, if he's so drunk he can't see the audience, that'll be fine. He can talk about integrated circuits in his _sleep_. He goes into the bar and finds a booth where he can watch the door, just in case. "God, this is a dry, dry conference," he calls out cheerfully to the bartender. "I'll have a Scotch. And the rest of its clan."

**Author's Note:**

> [ The Prompt is here](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/12672.html?thread=29608576#t29608576)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (or you can just read it here.)
> 
> So, the fandom for a show I watch hasn't really produced any fics satisfyingly dealing with a problematic canon event, so I thought I'd try to get my itch scratched here:
> 
> Some woman is heavily flirting with Tony, who's not interested. The reason he's not interested can be anything, but the important thing is he's not. Eventually, she catches him in private and decides to cut to the chase and just kisses him and tries to undress him right there. He protests and repeatedly pushes her off of him and puts his clothes straight, but she keeps ignoring him and putting her hands on him again. Which is extremely uncomfortable, because he can't get her to stop without being physically forceful, and he doesn't like the idea of hitting or shoving women half his size around.
> 
> She's a small woman, and a harmless woman, who sure as hell can't force him to have sex with her and isn't going to pull out a weapon to coerce him, so he's not in danger, but no matter how many times he tells her to stop grabbing him and kissing him, she doesn't stop.
> 
> And when everyone else catches them, they just laugh and make fun of him, first assuming that Tony wanted it and is a lucky guy for having women throwing themselves at him all the time, and then when he insists he didn't want it, they thinks it's hilarious because hahaha, a woman who's too much to handle for even Tony Stark?
> 
> Tony is really bothered and uncomfortable that he couldn't get the woman to stop by just telling her to, and that she was acting like she was entitled to touch him however she wanted regardless of what he said, but no one takes it seriously because it's not like she was actually threatening him or capable of forcing him to do more.


End file.
